REVOLUÇÃO NO PAIS DA AGUA
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: OS 4 jounins mais queridos, são chamados para fazer uma missão no Pais da agua, que está querendo uma revolução, que pode gerar uma guerra entre os vários paises
1. Chapter 1

**REVOLUÇÃO NO PAIS DA ÁGUA**

**Está é minha primeira fic de jounins..e minha missão não é das mais simples, escreverei sobre os 4 jounins mais famosos de Naruto, é claro que teremos participações especiais durante a história. Para esclarecimento usarei: " " para pensamentos, - para fala e # # descrever ações.**

**Bom é isso MINA...BOA LEITURA**

Kurenai parada sobre uma grande arvore, observava lá em baixo seus alunos exaustos.

-Por hoje é só, estão todos dispensados.- finalmente disse ao ver que o sol estava a pino.

O time se separa e Kurenai finalmente pode descansar, sentada nas raízes e protegida pelas folhagem das copas, ela desfrutava de alguns minutos de paz. Quando um pássaro negro começa a sobrevoar o local.

"Um chamado de Tsunade-Sama"

Kurenai sobrevoando as copas das arvores chega alvoroçada no prédio de Konoha, ela abre a porta com um estrondo. Tsunade estava com as mãos apoiadas na mesa, com uma expressão nada amigável, ao seu lado Shizune que carregava um livro, mas fica surpresa ao ver mais 3 ninjas na sala.

-Está atrasada, Kurenai- Asuma com o cigarro ao lado da boca disse ríspido

-Me desculpem a demora- Kurenai entra e fecha a porta- estava longe daqui

-Enfim, agora podemos começar, se aproximem todos- disse Tsunade.

Kurenai se aproxima da mesa junto com Asuma. No lado oposto da sala se encontravam Kakashi e Gai-sensei.

-Tenho uma missão importante a vocês, recebi um comunidade sigiloso do Pais da Água, um grupo de ninjas ainda não identificados está planejando fazer uma Revolução e derrubar o **Mizukage da Vila Oculta da Água- Tsunade começou a explicar a missão, com um mapa sobre a mesa ela mostrava os pontos que a Vila Oculta da Água, supostamente devia estar.**

**-E os ninjas da água não deveriam estar solucionando este problema?- perguntou Kakashi.**

**-Este é o grande problema, há rumores que sejam os próprios ninjas que querem matar o Mizukage.-retrucou Tsunade**

**-YYYOOOSSSHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Iremos para o País da Água- #posição de Nice Guy#**

**Shizune se aproxima com um caderno de capa azul, onde se lia perfeitamente na capa, registro de jounins.**

**-Aqui temos todas as informações dos jounins registrados em Konoha.- disse Shizune colocando o caderno na mesa para todos verem melhor.**

**-Buscamos algumas informações de vocês, para balancear bem essa equipe.- continuo Tsunade.**

**# Pg. 3.006**

_Hatake Kakashi_  
Ninjutsu: 5/5  
Taijutsu: 4/5  
Genjutsu: 4/5   
Inteligencia: 4.5/5  
Força: 3.5/5  
Velocidade: 4/5   
Stamina: 3/5  
Selos: 5/5

_Maito Gai_  
Ninjutsu: 3/5  
Taijutsu: 5/5  
Genjutsu: 3/5   
Inteligencia: 3/5  
Força: 5/5  
Velocidade: 5/5   
Stamina: 5/5  
Selos: 2/5 

_Sarutobi Asuma_  
Ninjutsu: 4.5/5  
Taijutsu: 4/5  
Genjutsu: 3.5/5  
Inteligencia: 4/5  
Força: 4/5  
Velocidade: 4.5/5  
Stamina: 3.5/5  
Selos: 3.5/5

_Yuuhi Kurenai_  
Ninjutsu: 3.5/5  
Taijutsu: 4/5  
Genjutsu: 5/5  
Inteligencia: 4/5  
Força: 2/5  
Velocidade: 4/5   
Stamina: 2/5  
Selos: 4.5/5 #**  
**

**-Logicamente fizemos uma relação com todos os jounins de Konoha e vocês foram o que tiveram mais equilibro.**

**Shizune mostra uma anotação, que continha a relação de ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, inteligência, força, velocidade, stamina e selos dos quatro.**

**-Eles estão pela ordem de força, sendo assim de forma crescente.**

# ninjutsu- kakashi, asuma, kurenai, gai  
taijutsu- gai, asumaº,kakashiº, kurenaiº  
genjutsu- kurenai, kakashi, asumaº, gaiº  
inteligencia- kakashi, kurenaº,asumaº, gai  
força- gai,asuma,kakashi, kurenai  
velocidade- gai, asuma, kakashiº, kurenaiº  
stamina- gai, asuma, kakashi, kurenai  
selos- kakashi, kurenai,asuma, gai #

**-Os asteristicos (°) que aparecem em cor vermelha ao lado de cada nome é que são do mesmo valor.- explicou Shizune.**

**Os jounins olhavam interessados a anotação.**

**-YYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII- Foi o grito que Gai-sensei deu de emoção- Veja meu rival, comprovado em registro, sou mais forte que você- # Nice Guy Again#**

**-Bom, vocês já sabem a missão de vocês, estejam aqui antes do nascer do sol para os últimos detalhes- Finalizou Tsunade.**

**Os 4 jounins caminhavam em direção a porta, quando foram interrompidos.**

**-Mais uma coisa, todos vocês tem qualidades que se sobressaem, as usem ao máximo, não deveria dizer isso, mas essa é uma missão muito arriscada, compromete todos os Kages existentes, um deslize pode acometer numa guerra sem dimensões. Por isso, tomem cuidado.- Essas foram as ultimas palavras de Tsunade-Sama.**

**Assim essa seria a maior missão que eles já enfrentaram, estariam eles preparados para ela?**

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVOLUÇÃO NO PAIS DA ÁGUA**

**PARTE 2**

Antes que o dia raiasse, já estavam os 4 jounins indo em direção ao Pais da Água, todos estavam quietos e apreensivos. Na saída de Honoka, Kakashi para por um momento pensativo, chamando a atenção de todos.

-O que houve Kakashi?- perguntou Kurenai

-Não me lembro se deixei avisado meus alunos que estarei partindo- Kakashi coça a cabeça embaraçado.

# Gotas na testa de todos#

-Não se preocupe Kakashi- Gai vai até ele e o abraça e juntos voltam a caminhar- mandei que Lee avisasse a Sakura que estaríamos em uma missão.

-Vamos logo, não podemos perder tempo- disse Asuma andando ao lado de Kurenai

-Mau-humor logo de manhã, Asuma?- brincou Gai-sensei

-Kuso - Asuma anda mais devagar- estou preocupado com está missão, a Tsunade-sama, não informou quantos inimigos teremos, nem como está a situação da Vila Oculta da Água agora- Realmente Asuma estava de mau-humor.

-Não se preocupe Asuma- Kurenai anda no mesmo ritmo que ele- teremos cuidado.

O Sol começou a nascer, eles aceleraram os passos, atravessando as densas florestas com aquela velocidade, em 12 horas estariam chegando a vila oculta da água.

Ninguém disse mais nada durante o percurso, estavam todos concentrados, mesmo sendo ninjas habilidosos, era uma missão muito arriscada...mesmo para um trabalho de espionagem como aquele.

Era um pouco mais do meio dia quando eles avistaram os portões do Pais da Água, cada um se escoltou atrás de uma arvore. A vila parecia calma, sem sinal de caos ou de batalhas recentes, um pouco estranho para atual situação.

-Vamos averiguar mais de perto- disse Asuma

-Irei com você, nos dêem cobertura- Gai-sensei e Asuma pisam no chão. Havia uma armadilha prepara para os espiões, selos explosivos em diversas arvores que rodeavam a entrada.

Gai e Asuma viram que haviam ninjas dormindo nos postos de vigias, que nenhum som era ouvido naquela floresta, não havia sons de pessoas conversando. O Pais da Água estava totalmente silencioso. Asuma faz sinal para que os dois jounins se reúnem a eles. Gai-sensei se aproxima de um dos vigias dormindo e constata que ele estava morto.

-Mas não há sinal de luta por aqui- Gai-sensei olha para os lados procurando vestígios.

-Parece que eles foram mortos sem saberem o que aconteceu por aqui- disse Asuma

-Há mais ninjas ao norte, todos estão mortos também- disse Kakashi- mas não há cheiro de sangue no ar.

-Kurenai, poderia ser um genjutsu?- perguntou Asuma

-Pouco provável, se não haveria vestígios...e – ela olha para as arvores- me parece que não há mais vida lá também.

Os 4 decidem entrar no Pais da Água, lá dentro há pessoas mortas

espalhadas pelas ruas, crianças, cidadões todos estavam mortos.

-Eles não me pareciam estar preparados para uma guerra- constatou Kurenai ao ver frutas espalhadas no chão de algumas sacolas e pessoas vestidas para um passeio- elas foram mortas por algo inesperado...

-Isso é horrível, matar pessoas inocentes é imperdoável- Os olhos do Gai-sensei queimavam de fúria.

Kakashi abre um pergaminho e sela ele com sangue.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu (cães ninjas)

Logo aparece uma matilha de cães.

-Me escutem, quero que vocês farejem todo esse lugar e descubram se restam pessoas vivas aqui, mas não façam barulho.

Todos os cães silenciosamente partem para diversas direções.

-Kurenai, venha ver isso- disse Gai que examinava um corpo junto com Asuma- MEU DEUS!!

Kurenai se aproxima e se ajoelha ao lado do corpo, a pessoa tinha sangramentos pelos ouvidos e narizes. Além de ter na pele sinais de hemorragia.

-A outras assim também- disse Kakashi que conferia outro corpo

-Todos estão assim- Asuma olhava os corpos com cuidado e todos tinham os sangramentos e a pele com uma colocaração aroxeada

Kurenai examina os braços e perdas, depois no tórax.

-O que você está procurando Kurenai?

-Não sei se estou certa, mas pode ser envenenamento, procurem alguma coisa pelos corpos, picadas, machucados...qualquer coisa

-YOSH- Gai também começa a procurar nos corpos algum sinal da causa da morte.

-Achei- disse Kurenai – na nuca há um orifício, provavelmente de agulhas.

-Confirmado- disse Kakashi, que também havia achado marcas de agulha na nuca.

-Aqui também encotrei- disseram Asuma e Gai-sensei juntos.

Os 4 olham para as ruas cobertas de mortos, todos haviam sido assassinados.

-Então há mesmo uma revolução acontecendo por aqui- disse Asuma- devemos nos comunicar com o Misukage daqui, e saber se ele está bem.

Todos correm em direção ao escritório do Kage do Pais da àgua, quando encontram o prédio, eles sentem a presença de pessoas nos telhados. Todos pararam e se viram.

Um chuva de agulhas veio em direção de Kurenai que não teve tempo de reagir. Asuma se projeta na frente dela a defendendo com a Aian Nakkuru. As agulhas vão caindo no chão.

-Dynamic • Entry- Gai- sensei dá uma voadora no ninja que atirou as agulhas o deixando nocauteado no chão.

-Gai, cuidado- grita Kurenai- dois ninja de aproximava com toda a velocidade, se aproveitando que ele estava desprecavido.

Os dois ninjas voam longe, Kakashi e Gai-sensei os atingem. Aos poucos eles percebem que estavam sendo cercados de ninjas.

-Kurenai, fique próxima de mim- Asuma se prepara para lutar

-Hai!- Ela tira as shinais e se fica pronta para o ataque.

-MEU RIVAL!!! POWER FURIA

Kakashi e Gai-sensei aguardam os ataques, Asuma e Kurenai também estão preparados. Das arvores e casas próximas, mais e mais ninjas se aproximavam, eram tantos que não dava mais cara contar. Os inimigos decidiram aparecer. A luta iria começar.

Continua...


End file.
